Part of the Family
by Lord Youko
Summary: Finding one person you love is difficult enough. What happens when you find two? Eiri doesn't know that Tatsuha's even more of a pervert than he is. And so is Shuichi…yaoi, incest.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation and make no money from the writing of this fic.

**Summary: **_Finding one person you love is difficult enough. What happens when you find two? Eiri doesn't know that Tatsuha's even more of a pervert than he is. And so is Shuichi…yaoi, incest_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Story: Part of the Family<strong>_

**Chapter 1**

_Why is the world out to annoy me?_ Eiri thought, passing a hand over his tired eyes.

Shuichi was out playing that god awful music of his in some god awful concert hall and Eiri was just looking forward to one day – just one day – of peace and quiet and that is the day his brother decides to drop in.

And now the younger brother's in the bathroom, "powdering his nose" whatever the hell that means and Eiri's hope of for once getting to write in peace is shot to hell.

"You have a shitty brand of soap," Tatsuha informs him as he closes the bathroom door behind him.

"If you hadn't come here, you wouldn't have had to find out," Eiri mutters, turning away, trying not to see how the water that got into his bangs clings to Tatsuha's hair.

When he turns back to his pain in the ass younger brother, Tatsuha is actually _pouting._

"You hurt my feelings," Tatsuha replies serenely as he saunters over to the couch and makes himself at home.

"What's it gonna take to get you out of here?" Eiri asks, not in the least bothered about hurting something as insignificant as feelings.

"Straight forward as always," Tatsuha smiles. "Well to business then."

One shapely eyebrow is raised and Eiri turns to face the younger fully. "Business?" he repeats. "You mean you have something on the agenda except bothering me?"

And he can't help the sharp intake of breath as Tatsuha's eyes are suddenly 10 times more intense and fuck why does he have to be so damn beautiful…

"Well, spit it out," Eiri mutters gruffly, "What do you want?"

Then Tatsuha is holding a bright pink thong in his hand and Eiri wonders if he can pinch himself to figure out if this is one of his bizzare dreams.

"That," Tatsuha states, locking eyes with Eiri, "Is what I was wearing when I came here."

Eiri has to swallow twice before his suddenly dry throat can emit any sound. "Ah."

And that so does not cover what's going through his mind right now like _fuck, what the hell is Tatsuha thinking_ and _that's my little brother_ and _Shuichi_ and _Tatsuha would look hot in pink._

When he blinks, the little devil is standing two steps away from where he is, looking down at him with those stupid beautiful intense eyes and he still has the _thong-_

"Yuki…"

Eiri never knew his brother was capable of sounding so vulnerable.

"I love you," Tatsuha says softly and Eiri has never hated those words more in his life, not even when Shuichi says them.

"I love you," Tatsuha repeats. "And I have waited so fucking long and I need you to fuck me today."

Eiri is shaking his head even before he can complete the sentence. "I can't- we can't- Tatsuha…Shuichi is-"

"Is not going to be home for hours," Tatsuha reminds him. "You know he always goes out for drinks after a concert."

"You're my brother," Eiri tells him helplessly, "I could never do that to you…"

And Tatsuha smiles that broken, innocent smile that only Eiri has ever seen, the one he hates more than anything else. "No one else," Tatsuha tells him softly. "No one else but you, brother."

When Tatsuha's lips are on his, Eiri wonders how, in his dreams, he has always known what Tatsuha would taste like.

"Now," Tatsuha says with a smirk and that dangerous glint in his eyes, "Let's see how that thong looks on you."

* * *

><p>A few miles away, a pink convertible bears a pink haired rock star swiftly towards his home.<p>

_Oh boy_, Shuichi thinks, grinning. _Isn't Eiri going to be pleased when I surprise him…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** To be continued…. Review please! ^.^


End file.
